


Разочарование

by Bad



Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [8]
Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad/pseuds/Bad
Summary: Всё, что испытывает Озимандия — разочарование





	Разочарование

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды fandom Vertigo & Watchmen 2019 на Fandom Kombat 2019

Когда кулак Драйберга врезается ему в лицо, Адриан не ощущает облегчения. Не то, чтобы он этого ждал. Он испытывает привычное, постоянно следующее за Дэниелом, цепляющееся за его плащ разочарование. И боль, конечно. Сломанные рёбра, возможно, челюсть. Он продолжает смотреть в глаза Дэниелу, хотя ему нечего сказать. Ты мог бы предвидеть, этот мир нам нужен, это цена, которую платишь не ты... всё не то, все эти слова не нужны. Он просто переводит взгляд на искажённый от горя рот Дэниела и молчит.

* * *  
Адриан отвечает на вопросы Дугласа, принимает наиболее выгодную позу для фотографа, но смотрит он на Дэниела. Драйберг привычно сутулится, пряча рост и разворот плеч, но он и так невидим для журналистов, будто его и вовсе тут нет. Дэниел пришёл с новостями от Роршаха. Кто-то охотится на мстителей в масках, говорит он. Адриан слушает сбивчивый пересказ Дэниела, смотрит на него, не отрывая взгляд, и молча улыбается.

* * *  
На их первом собрании Комедиант ломает, ну, комедию. Адриан внимательно следит за выражением его лица и чуть заметно морщится, когда Дэниел встревает с идеей сухого закона в рамках их тесного общества. Это звучит так не к месту, что он испытывает укол разочарования. Он наблюдает, как Дэниел, явно неосознанно, поправляет воротник пальто Роршаху, а тот не обращает на это внимания. Комедианта будет тяжело убедить сотрудничать. Возможно, стоит поговорить с ним наедине, позже. Адриан продолжает начатую мысль, глядя на руку Дэниела, лежащую на плече Роршаха.

* * *  
Адриан моложе Драйберга на пять лет. Когда он начинает стажировку в Исследовательской лаборатории электроники в Массачусетском технологическом, Дэниел уже пишет диссертацию на биологическом отделении. Они знакомятся в библиотеке, сидя за подшивками газет и обсуждая политику часами. Дэниел вызывает смутные чувства у Адриана, раздражение, интерес, что-то слабо поддающееся формулировке. Разочарование. Дэниел совсем, абсолютно, полностью другой. Адриан решает понаблюдать за Дэниелом после того, как обнаруживает себя втянутым в спор об исчезновении Правосудия в капюшоне.

Он и сейчас, спустя двадцать лет, не в состоянии оторвать от него взгляд.

**Author's Note:**

> Дуглас «Дуг» Рот — журналист из Nova Express


End file.
